


31 Days of Apex ( Continued after July whOOPS )

by TheCandyMarwhal



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCandyMarwhal/pseuds/TheCandyMarwhal
Summary: Mirage getting angsty about his mom and brothers!
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Bloodhound/Pathfinder (Apex Legends), Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Lifeline | Ajay Che & Octane | Octavio Silva, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Day 1: Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Mirage getting angsty about his mom and brothers!

He saw them everywhere, in the way Gibraltar would laugh and try to placate everyone. In the way Octane would go on and on about his latest stunt or video game, rambling on excitedly while tapping his fingers against some surface. In the way Crypto would work quietly and quickly, but always get done what he needed too... even if that hacker was annoying sometimes. That made it almost all the more bittersweet.

He saw her in the way Bangalore chastised and tried to keep them all on track and on target, in the way Lifeline was fiercely protective of those she considered friends. Or in the way Wraith was always quietly observing but ready to go and protect those who had earned her loyalty, in the way Wattson giggled and used nimble fingers to work on her equipment.

That’s partially why he loved the games or had come to love them. Why he relied on his friends now more then he had in years. They reminded him of the times when his family wasn’t scattered and broken, when he wasn’t known as the Holographic Trickster in the Apex Games, the Outlands more popular sport!  
They reminded him of when he was just Elliot Witt.

They reminded him of his brothers before they were snatched from him, of his mother before the disease that was consuming her stole the woman from him.  


And it’s why he fought so hard to protect them all.


	2. Day 2: Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Ajay talks about Octavio losing his legs. Slight mention of blood!

She hadn’t even really thought of anything other than panic and fear as she’d watched the tape, having to relive every second of fear tearing into her heart as she’d watched him prepare to jump, goggles and mask on, then race down the ramp, hitting the jump and throwing the frag grenades behind him. She’d watched him launch forward into the air, still going, turning backward and snapping a selfie as his legs had started smoldering, shoes, socks, and flesh burning away. He’d completed the course, then collapsed, beating his own record but at what cost?

And now here she was, the only one outside Octavio Silva’s operating room as they fought to try and salvage his legs, at least what hadn’t been burned away by the fool still running full speed and strength towards the end of the gauntlet.

Blood coated hands, towels, tools, aprons, trays, cotton swabs. And these doctors, the best in the business, people she looked up to, were trying their hardest, to get the shrapnel out, to repair him, to save him.

_ But it wasn’t enough. _

Honestly, she wasn’t sure anything ever was for him. Her friendship, her help, any of it... she never thought it was enough.

And as Ajay watched Octavio lose part of himself... she wondered if the loss of blood and limb would calm him. Or if it would just make him hungry for more.


	3. Day 3: Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Path shows a little Mercy

Landing at Bunker had been... not his choice, but it was where Doctor Caustic wanted to go, so Pathfinder had agreed, grappling to the ceiling and launching to a room, grabbing attachments but no weapons as Caustic laid trap after trap, and that was when another squad popped in, a duo of Bangalore and Bloodhound.

Bloodhound went down first, their head slamming into the wall as Caustic threw them into a wall, one of the lenses in their mask shattering at the force as the scientist strode past their now crumpled form, trying to get to Bangalore who was trying to get to her teammates but struggling because of all the gas and the third duo that had arrived.

Pathfinder went to follow Caustic then hesitated, glancing at the hunter as they choked more than usual on the noxious gas, clawing at their throat and mask, the eye that was just barely visible wide and a little clouded. They were unarmed, had no armor, same as him, but it was... difficult to just let them bleed out and suffer.

They may act a little odd around him, but once he had asked why they acted so afraid, head tilting a little broken-hearted because he just wanted to be their friend. And once it was explained, slowly and surely, they worked past it. Sometimes Path’s excitement startled them, but they had become comfortable enough to tell him and he would calm and quiet down so that he wouldn’t make them upset.

And now he watched his friend choking on gas seeping through the cracks that were scattered throughout their mask. He glanced down the hall to Caustic, who seemed to have this mostly under control, so he knelt down and gently pulled them away from the gas, easing their breath and allowing him to see more.

Their mask... had taken the brunt of the damage, one lens shattered, the tubes a bit askew and apart from the respirator itself. The hunter was wheezing, groaning, sort of weakly pushing them away with a choked out and confused ‘Félagi?’ looking up at him in bewilderment.

Pathfinder looked at them, gently arranging them against the wall and looking to make sure that third squad didn’t come for him, pulling a p2020 that hadn’t been picked up yet and placing it gently in their hand, his screen flashing a little smile. “You don’t need to keep fighting with your mask like this, friend.” He said simply. “And the gas hurts you, more than usual. I can’t let that happen. So...” He sort of paused, thinking for a long moment before gently patting their head, “Your strength showed... life, that’s what you say, right? You did a good job friend, I’m proud of you.”

He stood up then, looked around again, then angles himself and punched them square in the temple, downing them completely and sending them back to somewhere they could repair or find a new mask.

But no one deserved to be vulnerable like that. Especially someone as merciful as the hunter was.

They were merciful. So was he.


	4. Day 4: Prize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loba gets her prize! Mentions of some death and blood

Nails clicked onto the keyboard, eye flicking up to screen as list after list of codes and numbers flew along with the screen.

Eyes on the prize.

She was close. So close.

The metallic groan and snarl from behind her made Loba Andrade turn, gazing at the body of Revenant that she had pinned to the ground with her staff, the simulacrum shifting and turning, trying to get out from the situation he’d been put in. He could switch his bodies, yes, they both knew that, but for some reason... he wasn’t.

Loba turned and went back to typing. Whoever decided that it was a good idea to put in such a long code must have really liked numbers. She input the final number then stepped back as her prize rose from the mechanics beneath the computer, a very slight grin on her features as she stared at the object before her, the case around it opening slowly.

It was almost to slow for her liking but at least she had it. At least she was so close.

She stepped around the console, heels clicking on the floor, peering at the head and lifeless eyes.

A glance back to Revenant, who was watching her almost... curiously, but resigned, in a way.

She looked back a little further at the body crumpled on the floor, suit stained, face hidden... but that blue hair made him unrecognizable.

Had her quest... her desire to avenge really been worth this? He’d been there for a lot with her and now he was-

She huffed, then turned back to the head, took another step forward, aimed, and pulling the trigger ten times.

The screech that came from the simulacrum was unholy. It sounded like death incarnate, but once it stopped, and the holograph screens stopped showing errors, she turned and looked around at her work.

Then she strode over to her friend, shifting slightly to carefully pull him up into her arms. He wasn’t staying here.

She sort of flicked her hand, and the staff disappeared from through the now-dead simulacrum’s chest, reappearing on her belt. One of the best things that Jamie had ever made.

Loba walked out of that hidden bunker, that hidden place of sanctuary for her enemy, somewhere supposedly of refuge, slowly and covered in blood and oil, staining her skin, her clothes, everything.

She had gotten her prize.

She wasn’t sure whether it had been worth the cost.


	5. Day 5: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloodhound and Pathfinder's little family a friend and I created! Enjoy :D

There were days when Bloodhound wasn’t sure how they got here. How they had all of... this. The games were something well in their past, retirement having come shortly after they, well, after they fell in love. They could have kept going, could have kept fighting, but then they wouldn’t have been able to hold their love, spend evenings listening to him excitedly talk about his latest adventure, his latest lead on the family he was still searching for.  
The hunter sat back a little on the porch of their home, a cabin set up halfway outside of a cave, and extending back into the cliff face for more room.  
After the arrival of their second child, they’d had to expand, and into the cavern was very convenient.

Speaking of their youngest child...

Bryndis soon came of the cozy home and sat beside them, their red hair somehow tamed and pulled back into a loose braid. They were still young, only eleven summers now, adopted by the couple when they were five, and Hound was proud of how they had grown. They weren’t a hunter, like their brother, they took more after their aunt Ajay, a healer that used a mix of modern technology and practices they had learned while living in Bloodhound’s old village when they were a child.  
They smiled and leaned against their parent’s shoulder. “Hello, Nibi.” They greeted softly, reaching over to take a hold of their hand lightly. “Papa must have gone to get Jade from Amubya’s.”

That earned them a chuckle and a nod from Hound. “Yes, he has. Tiny insisted on going so they should be back within the hour.” They remarked, looking to the child beside them and then shifting to gently wrap their arm around the young one, “How did the video call with Ajay and Tae Joon go?”

Bryndis sort of wiggled a little. “It was good! Frænka Ajay said that my math is coming along really well and Frændi Tae had to correct a few things in my programs but otherwise it was good.” They sort of looked sad. “They said I get a week off from work from them because I’ve been doing really well, but I don’t want a break, I want to learn more.”

Their parent chuckled softly and tucked a stray curl behind their ear. “Don’t worry, little fyre. I’m sure Papa and I can come up with something for you to do, or you could stay with your grandmother Katrin for that week, hm? I’m sure she would love for you to visit, and so would your Frænka Talia.” They suggested, waiting a moment before absently shifting their child in front of them, carefully undoing their braid and them carefully re-braiding it, making it a little tighter so it wouldn’t go everywhere.

They looked back to Bloodhound before looking forward again at the gentle ‘Ay!’ from the hunter. “You really think we could go?” The asked excitedly. “I miss playing with Magnus and Grace. And Grandmother makes very good stew, almost better than Papa’s but don’t tell him.” The last bit was said in a whisper before they squeaked as Hound used a free hand to gently tickle their side, braid finished. They’d gotten back in practice over the years, having Bryndis around.  
“Only if you promise not to tell him that I agree with you.” Came their whispered reply, causing Bryndis to start giggling madly, nodding.

With a soft laugh, the child was scooped up and properly held by their Nibi, both of them still laughing together before Bryn carefully held both their parent's cheeks, fingers tracing lightly over scars then messing with their hair, just starting to fade from its jet black to silver. “I love you, Nibi.”  
“I love you too, my little fyre flower.”

Wingbeats came from above them, and Bryndis squealed, pulling away and hopping to the ground and halfway running to the clearing that had been cleared for a landing pad for the flyer ‘hive’ that had taken up residence around them, mostly to stay near their queen, who happened to have a fondness for Bloodhound and their husband. Her name was Tiny, and while now she was all but ‘tiny’, that... was a story for another day.

There was a squeal, and Bryndis leaped up onto the flyer as soon as she landed, hugging their brother tightly and making the green and black MRVN bot sort of slide off the flyer and tumble to the ground, laughing and holding their younger sibling gently. “Hallo, Bryn.” He chirped softly, making sure they were alright from the fall off the flyer.

Bloodhound had followed their child, slower though, and was leaning against a tree, laughing softly. They cooed to the flyer as she trilled and flapped her wings a little in greeting, gently nuzzling the hunter’s shoulder as they walked by her head and to their beloved, leaning against the creature’s side to take his hand. “Hello, my beloved.” They murmured, before exclaiming in surprise as they were hauled onto the flyer’s back, and pulled gently into the arms of Pathfinder, the grayish-blue MRVN humming and nuzzling the side of their head.

“You were only gone a few hours.” Hound teased with a laugh, shifting to be more on Tiny’s back as their husband kept booping soft ‘kisses’ on their forehead, their cheeks, just everywhere he could gently place them.

“I know, but I still missed you.” He promised, his voice filled his usual happiness and cheer. “Besides, flying is normally something we do together. Of course I’m affectionate now.” He kind of pulled away with a gleeful chirp. “Ashante says hello and that she loves you, by the way. And requests that you take Jade hunting for goodness sake because he’s been stir crazy.”

Hound just laughed even harder, leaning forward and resting their head on his screen, smiling so wide as their heart swelled with happiness. “We will go hunting in the morning. Once we take Bryn to see Talia and Katrin.”

Cheers rose up from both the children, and they scrambled over to pull their parents off the flyer and all sort of collapse into a group cuddle pile, the MRVN’s being careful of their pointier edges around the humans.

The flyer chirped and carefully wrapped herself around the family as they all relaxed in the dusk light.  
And honestly... Bloodhound wouldn’t have it any other way.


	6. Day 6: Noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rev being a grump. No warnings tho

Noise was... something that always got in his head. Something that always made him growl under his breath and huff out a ‘shut it’.

The screams, the sobs, the cries, they were all just so... loud.

So frustrating.

The gunshots in the arena never bothered him, the sound of grenades, of airstrikes, of all of that.

That never made him flinch.

But the babble of teammates, of rookies eager to please or convinced that they were so tough, that they were just the hottest stuff on the planet, filled with even more ego then that damn fool Mirage, those are the skin suits that got on his nerves the most.

They’re constant nagging, whining, ugh...

Sometimes, he wished his silence worked on teammates.

Maybe then the skinsuits would shut up then.


	7. Day 7: Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirage getting a little anxious and Hound coming to his rescue

Honestly, using a mask like this was something that he’d never thought he’d do. He didn’t even realize that it WAS a mask until his partner pointed it out, and then he wasn’t even sure he understood why he was doing it.

Then he’d realized he always had to have that confident air, then need to brag and gloat and prove himself, to be the greatest one. It had just gotten worse as he got older, gotten to be a habit he always had. He left home, he had this confident persona. If he was around friends and comfortable it sort of eased a little, not having the urge to shield himself from the world.

Right now? He needed that mask. He needed it badly.

The press conference had gotten to him, questions just thrown at him until he could barely think, and since he was unable to do the little things and have the little comforts of dear friends that allowed him to stabilize... by the time he got to the after-party, on edge didn’t even do his emotions justice.  
Elliot just wanted to go home. Have a drink, get out of the suit they’d shuffled him into, hold his partner close, and sleep. Sleep sounded great.  
The sound of his name filled his ears and he turned to see so many people, all crowding around behind the barrier to get to him, get an autograph, shaking his hand, say hi, anything.

And seeing them all sent a surging feeling into his stomach that made him almost turn tail and run, the holographic trickster locking up as his calm, cool, suave facade slipped for half an instant.

The instant was enough, and that was when his partner grew tired of watching their boyfriend suffer all alone.

Bloodhound slid up beside him, gently lacing their fingers with his and keeping their breaths calm. “We can go now, or I will support you to do this.” They spoke quietly, gently. “The officials can say nothing now. You have fulfilled your obligations, elskan. What do you need?”

Elliot let out a whimper that was barely audible, squeezing their hand. “Home and you.” He managed, flashing a small smile to the fans that were now losing their minds while watching Bloodhound hold his hand. “I can’t... do this anymore, not today, I keep thinking of everything and everyone and them and I just-“

Hound turned, and stood in front of him, tilting his chin down to meet their gaze, the red-tinted goggles blocking most of their mismatched color behind them, cloth mask tucked up over their nose. “You may tell me all about it when we are back at your home, Elliot. Just focus on me and breathe.” They murmured, turning to nod respectfully to the fans waiting for autographs then gently tugging their boyfriend away.

The way they spoke Elliot reminded of Halloween, when Hound had spookily said ‘The masks we wear are part of who we are.’

They were right, his ‘mask’ was part of who he was. He did have the confidence, and he knew that he was at least partially what he bragged about.  
Sometimes, though... the mask wasn’t a help, wasn’t a positive trait. It was exhausting and draining. And he would be forever grateful to Bloodhound for showing him that he could be loved, whether he was the more confident ‘Mirage’ or just Elliot Witt, a little quieter, less cocky bartender and owner of the Paradise Lounge.


	8. Day 8: Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of day 7! Miragehound again!

It had been a struggle to get both of them back to Elliot’s apartment unseen, but they’d managed. The trickster’s body had instantly relaxed when they entered his home, leaning more against the hunter as they closed the door behind them both, then pulled off their googles and hung them on the coat hook. Bloodhound turned, and then gently set their forehead against Elliot’s, making sure their breathing was slow and calm to ground him.

They stayed like that, foreheads pressed together, gazing into each other’s eyes until Mirage slowly pulled back, slipping his jacket off and then exhaling, pulling away to hang up the garment then bracing himself against the wall. “I’m sorry I took you away from the fun.” He muttered, not looking to his partner. “And... kind of made it so we can’t keep this a secret anymore.”

The only reply he got for a moment was a hum, and then a low chuckle as the hunter moved into the kitchen, carefully putting the kettle on for tea and then leaning with their back towards the counter. “Elskan, you know parties are not as fun for me as they are for you. It’s very loud and hard to be aware there.” They sighed softly, “As for us, well... it would have come out eventually. And perhaps it’s better this way. It will be less stressful for you to not have to keep your love for me a secret, hm?”

That earned a chuckle from Elliot as he walked over and carefully perched himself on the kitchen table. “That... would help.” He admitted. “It means I can put all of the kisses I want on your mask when we’re on a team.” He smiled a little, perking up. “And I can hold your hand during press conferences.”

They laughed softly and nodded, carefully taking off the cloth mask that had covered the lower half of their face, revealing the trails of scars that went over their lower lip and left side of their chin, claws of a beast from long ago. The smaller, more delicate scars came from an accident, Hound had never fully said what, and from the way they got quiet and a little evasive of questions, Elliot didn’t want to press anymore. Those scars looked like small crystals pressed into the skin, mostly leaving a lacy pattern instead of scars.

But what always amazed him were their eyes.

One was a crystal blue, the same shade as the icicles clustered around Epicenter, and the other a deep, mahogany brown, flecks of red scattered through the iris.  
They took his breath away. Just their face and smile made his heart beat a little faster, his face heat up a little, and his stutter increase tremendously. Even after they had started dating, it shocked him that they even considered being with him in the first place and-

“Elliot, you’re staring.” Their voice broke through his thoughts and he kind of shook his head, looking back to find them directly in front of him, hands braced on either side of his legs on the table. They didn’t seem upset, just amused, one hand moving to rest on his hip. The trickster stammered out something, before stopping as the tracker placed two fingers over his lips and smiled, before leaning up to gently kiss his nose, murmuring. “Calm yourself, my love. I do not mind you looking, since you seem to enjoy it so.”

He smiled slightly. “I do. It’s like seeing you happy and calm and comfortable makes me feel accomplished. Like I’ve done the most important thing in the world.” He admitted, carefully moving to rest his hands on their waist and earning a sound that almost sounded like a purr.“That is how I feel when you are more like this.” They whispered, resting their forehead against his and closing their eyes. “When your fear and worries are washed from your mind, and you are open with me. It shows that you are growing, getting better about handling yourself in those times where you struggle... healing, for lack of a better term. I remember when you were closed off from everyone, as I was, and it pleases me that you are more willing to be open with your problems. It is a difficult struggle, but you have grown. And I am proud of you.”

Elliot was mostly silent after that, just humming softly and smiling a little, the two sitting in the gentle stillness if the air, the only sound coming from the kettle as the water inside heated.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, elskan.”


	9. Day 9: Weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft parent HOund with their child, Bryndis!

The child was not like their brother, they did not hunt in the forest, they did not seek to slatra, they wished to heal, to protect, to preserve.  
And to Bloodhound, that too was honorable.

But Bryndis had been under their roof, in their home, had been one of their beloved children for almost ten years, and the tracker had decided that it was time to learn to handle weapons, specifically firearms.

So here they were, out on the range Hound had built over the years for many different things. For knife throwing, for axe and spear throwing, all of the weapons that Jade and they themself used in their hunts.

Bryn looked slightly nervous as they gazed over the weapons, head tilted before they looked back to Bloodhound. “Are you sure about this, Nibi?” They asked arms crossed around behind their back. “It can wait, truly, and I know how to use the other weapons, the knives and blades we keep at home.”

Bloodhound hummed softly, tilting their head up to the sun, eyes closing, and silver hair glinting a little in the sunlight. “Are you nervous about the training, or the weapons, little flower?” They questioned gently, seeming very relaxed and at peace.

They were quiet. “I’ve seen what they cause, the destruction. When I went to the city with Jade, we saw footage of the old games, with you and Papa and my whole family. And we watched you all tear each other apart with these.” Bryndis sighed softly. “I do not wish to learn the weapons that caused you all so much harm and pain.”

Bloodhound sighed softly, eyes opening and focusing on the teenager. They had grown over the years, remaining slender, but tall, so now they were just a little taller than their Nibi. “Bryn, you know I do not teach you this because I wish for you to kill. That is not the path that the gods have chosen for you. I teach you this because I worry about your safety when you are no longer home with your father and I, when we have left you alone for whatever reason.” They moved and stood before them, placing their hands on the red head’s shoulders. "I know that you are not a hunter, sweet one. You seek to fix, to heal, to repair. I have always known this about you, my fire flower.” The hunter exhaled slowly. “And that is alright. We do not have to do this today, or ever should that be your wish, although your Aunt Anita may have something to say about that. Her teaching Jade was an... experience.” They pulled away and gently tapped Bryndis’ temple.

“Your greatest weapon? That has been and always will be your mind.” They told the child softly, smiling proudly then kissing the young one’s forehead. “You were brave for telling me how you felt. I am proud, very proud.” Bloodhound pulled away from Bryn and carefully tucked away the few weapons they had brought out back into their case, taking it in one hand and then extending the other to their child. “Come. Let’s go home.” They smiled slightly as the youngest member of their family took their hand. “I’m sure that Papa will be glad we’re home so soon.”

That made Bryn giggle and nod. “He’s a big softie.” They agreed, making their Nibi laugh.

“That is true, but he is our big softie and that is one of the millions of reasons why I love him.”

A pause.

“...do you think we could make cookies to send to Ambuya Ashante and Granny Evelynn?”

“Hm... I think that can be arranged, yes. But we have to see who gets home faster first!”

While they had been speaking, Bloodhound had carefully tucked the gun case into a small shed, locking it and then hiding it within the tall bushes and shrubs they had grown around it, obscuring it from view.  
So, unhindered, they took off back towards their home with another laugh, Bryndis grinning and racing right after them, letting out a small shout of happiness.


	10. Day 10: Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Darksparks for the soul.

All she wanted was to be able to tell Natalie the truth.

That was all.

No strings attached, nothing, just having the courage to say words she never thought she’d be able to say to anyone.

And god, it killed her a little every day that she couldn’t.

That infectious smile Nat had, her lovely laugh, those Nessie plushies she had custom-designed for all of her friends before the games had started mass producing them. All of those things made her heart warm and twist a little, made her smile so wide she always had to look away to not be so obvious.

Elliot had called her on it a few times, with that grin and cocked head as he teased her about her little crush that was slowly growing into something... more.  
And she... kinda liked it. The feeling of being able to confide in and talk about how she was doing, what she enjoyed, on a level deeper then she could with Pathfinder and Elliot.

Now... if only Wraith could tell Wattson she was in love with her.

‘...you just did.’

She blinked at her own voice in her mind, then pulled herself from being in the clouds where she’d gotten distracted by Nat’s little giggle over the coms as she made another pun. Her slightly opaque, icy-blue eyes met Natalie Paquette’s deeper, ocean hued ones, the engineer standing right in front of her in the building that they had taken shelter in for the moment, several more duo squads left before they made top ten.

And the pure joy that practically shone off Wattson’s face made Wraith’s heart soar to heights she never dreamed of.


	11. Day 11: Shield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyptage! Heck yeah :D Also, Aegi - Is Baby in Korean. Just the sound rather than actual Korean characters

It took a lot to get Elliot to be able to actively act like a big, protective barrier to his boyfriend. Mostly because Crypto- no, Tae Joon, he was Tae Joon now, at least in his head- well, the hacker was secretive about some things, and very adept at hiding when he was worried or nervous about a situation.

At least... he was good at hiding it until he slipped into Elliot’s apartment at 2 or 3 am and quietly changed out of his everyday clothes, and then under the blankets, trying his best not to disturb Elliot.

It didn’t work, the trickster sleepily turning and wrapping his arms around Tae Joon, pulling the ( slightly ) older man closer and resting his head on the hacker’s shoulder. “You don’t have to be so quiet coming in, you know. I gave you a key for a reason.” He mumbled sweetly, eyes half-closed as he watched the other. “And I stay awake half the time anyway.”

Tae Joon kind of smiled a bit, and exhaled slowly. “Habit, aegi. I am used to not having someone worry about me as you do.” He absently reached up and started very gently running his fingers through the mess that was now Elliot’s curls, careful not to pull on any snags he found.

The two stayed in silence for a while, the trickster enjoying his boyfriend’s touch while Crypto used the motion to ground himself, keeping his breathing calm and steady.

“What did you find today?” Elliot finally asked softly, sitting up a little to look at Tae Joon, his chocolate eyes and body a little more alert now. “You’re acting like something’s bothering you.” He paused, one hand going to rest on the other male’s chest. “You don’t have to tell me, I just wanna be there and be su-suppo-supportive.” He managed, cursing himself a little internally for the stutter.

Tae Joon sighed softly and put his hand over the one on his chest, eyes closed as he thought about how to put it. “The more I look, the less I find. There is less information about either of them now then there was a year ago. If I had more time to look or resources or something but between everything happening here in the games and still technically being on the run I just... it is difficult, Elliot. Very difficult. I joined these games to take down the people who took her from me, but now...”

The trickster was silent, his fingers gently starting to trace a pattern against his boyfriend’s shirt without even really realizing it. “Then take a break from the games.” He suggested quietly. “You can still stay here with me, just take a season off. If I get asked questions ‘cause... you know, somebody in the official chain of command has to know we’re dating, I can just shrug and make something up. I’m good at that, you know.” He sort of puffed up a little, then laid back down beside Tae Joon. “I may be an ass sometimes, but I protect what’s mine. And now, that includes you. Has for a while. I can take it. You need to find her.”

Crypto turned, taking Mirage’s hand un his and holding it gently as he pressed his forehead to the other legend’s. “What did I do to deserve you again?” He asked softly, a small smile still on his face.

That earned a laugh from his boyfriend. “I’m pretty sure you kept calling me an idiot.”


	12. Chapter 12: Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloodhound lamenting over their home planet. Frændi = Uncle

I grew up here, in this place, with nature surrounding me at every turn and the Allfather whispering in my ear as I grew.

I trained for years, learned every trail, every field, every place where I could provide for my people.

When I took my trial... I failed, tempted by the technology that had been left by outsiders long ago.

I wanted to make my family, my Frændi proud, but they were only disappointed, and I prepared to carry that burden on my shoulders for the rest of the winters I survived.

But the creature who’s mate I attacked came looking for their mate, and it cost us the lives of several glorious hunters... and my uncle Artur.

I watched him die, pass into Valhalla like the wise leader he was.

I tracked down that creature, to protect my village and my people from its terror.

I watched it freeze in the same substance that took my parents from me, the unnatural ice that consumed my Faðir as he tried to flee.

I felt that bitter cold try to consume me, seeping into my lungs, and clawing at my face like a starving prowler.

As I slid this mask over my face, for a moment I contemplated taking it off again, letting fate decide how my family ended.

And then the burst of fresh air reminded me of nature, of how I cherished it and wished to protect it from the beings that had already taken so much from me.

That was the day I became Blóðhundur.

Now, that is all my félagi fighters know me by.

Bloodhound, the original tracker, one who seeks out their enemies and ends them mercifully, or mercilessly depending on the ‘subject’.

There are days when I wish I could go back.

Back to days before my home was cracked and destroyed, before that horrible Púkinn Uppskerumaður cracked the earth and revealed the fires beneath it. Back to times before I had the title when my uncle was alive and well and my worries were small compared to now.

The crack running through the planet makes me stop and pray for the safety of my village on days where I can spare the precious moments to do so. I haven’t gone back since I left to continue to become a hunter worthy of the gods, as Artur wished.

And now, as I watch from my perch high above Epicenter, looking around at the ruins of my home, I wonder if...

Had I remained, could I have stopped this?   
The Harvester, the small cities and modern technologies creeping closer and closer to my home, my birthplace, all of these things that scare away the creatures of nature we rely on to survive and scar the land to a point where I do not see any hope of repair, at least in my lifetime.

Perhaps... I should return, in an off week. Easily slipping away would be no problem for me, and I could return before the next dawn, or even take longer than that, I suppose.

My heart aches to go home, to see how the children have grown, how the elders fare, how... people dear to my heart are leading and striving to protect our home.

But... the games have a habit of finding weaknesses in all. And I do not wish to expose them to harm.

I could not bear to see my family, my home in ruins again.

So away I will stay, just praying to the Allfather that they are protected. If they need me... they will call. 

The chieftess that took my place is not like Frændi, not as technologically opposed. One radio signal is not against the god's will, at least in our minds.

And I will remain Blóðhundur.

The hunter the gods have sent.

The merciful and the merciless in the same breath.

I am the way of balance and order.

And that is what I will bring back to my home.

One way or another.


End file.
